Random Haven's Shorts
by VanillaTorn
Summary: Just some random things i put together. this story contains raciscm. you've been warned.Don't be racist to no one.
1. Chapter 1

This story holds some racism in it. If you're going to read and report me, well just don't cuz I specifically just told u that it had racism in it. It also has slight language. Plz don't have racism 'talk.' That's not cool. It's rude and impolite. I'm doing this because I'm; retarded, have no life, And my friend told me this, so yell at her, and I have bits and pieces of different places of the world in me. Rest is humour. Tiffany is my all the jak games. Also have some Jak II spoilers.

* * *

Jak walked in to his bedroom tired and exhausted. So he jumped on to his bed.

"Torn, you boney ass! Get out of my bed!" Jak yelled realizing his friend is in his bed with him.

"...No..." Torn replied.

"Grrr" Jak walked away to the big room where the map table was and where Tiffany was sitting.

"What's with the 'I'm going to kill everything in my sight' look?" She mocked his voice.

"Torn is in my bed again." Jak whined, like a 6 year old wanting to stay up for 10 more minutes.

"Again? Well your going to get a nice warm bed when I'm done" She hopped off the table and crack her knuckles. "What child cracks their knuckles?" Jak asked following the teen to Jak's room.

"The child who's going to help you. Torn get out of Jak's bed. There's a nice cold in your room ready for you."

"... No..." Torn replied.

"Fine then," Tiffany gave a evil grin and started to feeble with her hands.

"What the owwwwww the child bit me! Ow!OW! Rape rape" Torn was screaming rape like children running around giving hugs and the child getting hugged screams 'rape'.

"That's not rape you retard." Then she put a blanket on the floor and pushed Torn on to it.

"Here's your bed Jak nice and warm. Have a good night's rest"

"Thanks and good night" Jak jumped on to his bed.

NEXT DAY

"Guys I have something to tell all of you guys." Ashelin said calmly.

"What? What? Tell me, tell me." Daxter jumped around.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? With who?" Jak said as if he was choking, well he was. He was so surprised that he choked on his spork.

"Sig."

"…... The crap...?" Everyone said simultaneously. Except Tess. She's so happy she's speechless.

"Can you guys help me with names for the child?" Ashelin asked to get out of the awkwardness.

"Oh oh, I got a couple. Um Larry... the Cucumber or or Harry... Potter." Daxter kept popping names as if his mouth was giving birth.

"I GOT IT! Terry the Chocolate Orange!" Daxter yelled then burst into a fit of laughter. Jak snickered. Keira made a weird face and Tess just stand there with her mouth agape. Torn bit his lip. He knew it was funny but it was so rude at the same time. Ashelin took her boot off and threw it at Daxter squared in the face.

* * *

DON'T GO BEING RACISED. becuz I told u it's not cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, Sorry I didn't write in a long time. My dad banned me from Fanfiction, plus I got a lot of studying to do for like everything. I don't own Jak and Daxter, But I do own Tiffany and Starly. OWN WITH THE STORY!

"Back Bitch, back" A red head was screaming at some psychotic girl that had brown eyes, black hair and a math text book.

"Never, come here...Errol comeeee toooo meee" The girl went on screaming about his arse and that text book making love then coming through his twelve dads.

"That really wants to come to you." Errol ran down to the area near the Freedom League HQ. Finally losing the girl, he walked in the building. Torn was leaning over the high tech map table. Torn heard heavy panting that didn't sound like Jak, and Daxter didn't make a comment about the 'Crappy Missions'.

Torn looked over his shoulder to see Errol bending over panting and then blacking out few seconds later. Since it was Errol he didn't care to do anything but move him out of the front door with a stick. Why a stick? Torn didn't what AIDS.

Finally the psychotic girl burst through the door. She's sees Torn. Oh Shit. Run Torn, Run. No he didn't move he looked at her and stared. She stood there and pointed at Torn. "TORRRNNNN" Torn got suddenly scared shitless. The girl tackled Torn and started to squeeze the living crap outta him.

'At least nobody could see m' before Torn could even his thought every one of his Friends came through the door. Tiffany the Crazy-Freaky-Child-of-Destruction saw some the girl 'hugging' Torn. "Who the shit are you?" Tiffany asked, ok to her that's her normal voice to everyone else that's yelling. She looked up and Tiffany lost it.

"You Dirty bitchy whore" "Fan-girl fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Daxter cheered from his perch of his. Jak noticed Errol getting up slowly. "Uhhh Torn, why is Errol here?" Ashelin spoke up "Did you fuck him?" The two fan girls heard that and stop fighting. To Tiffany their is still one more trick up her sleeve. She found scissors and so close to the girl's neck.

Errol was so close to leaving but sadly Tess got a sight of him and screamed. "Mar muthafucka." (((K here get's a little racist so can skip this part)))"Your not black, cooler." Torn spoke up after recovering from being strangled. "Aren't you being racist to yourself, your white too." Errol argued back. "Nope imma white skinned black person." "Oh okay nigga." (((I'm done being racist))) "WHAT YOU SAY?" Tiffany screeched. "ERRROOLLLLLL" the girl was about to jumped until Tiffany cut in her pouncing range. "What's ya name?" "...Uhhh ...Starly..." "Kay cool, Y u beat that diseased thing blah stuff?" Tiffany created weird hand movements referred to Errol. "Cause I can and he has the softest hair alive" Tiffany looked at the scissors in her hand. Finally noticing that Errol was gone only to made out of the elevator to be jumped by mental retarded chicks with sharp pointy objects. "HAHAHA HAIR! I GOT IT!" Starly jumped up and about. Errol still dazed like Pokémon lost a battle. She open her text book that she was carrying the whole time –didn't know why she had a text book in the first place- and put Errol's hair in it. Tiffany pranced back into the building only to jump on to Torn's back and lick his ears and bite his neck.

Ok then how come the best things that is funny to u isn't funny to other people. Idk review.


End file.
